Evil Within The Walls
by goth.kimmie13
Summary: The war is over...Students are back for their last year at Hogwarts...Evil has awoken from where it was buried...Hermione's nightmares become to much for her to control..Will she drown and lock herself away? or can Draco save her when no one else can? *Draco's left prejudice behind after the battle at Hogwarts and is trying to make amends... Hermione is struggling to stay brave..*
1. Chapter 1

**Evil Within The Walls**

The stone walls of the old and battered corridors were pleasantly peaceful at this hour of night. One thing I always did notice though was this constant feeling of being watched, I swear I once found myself staring into the eyes of a predator from the corner of my vision. It felt as though someone or something was lurking in the shadows, stalking it's prey. I caught flashes of blood-red orbs in the peripheries of my vision and could sense them watching my every move, ready to pounce at the proper moment.

"I'm Hermione Granger!" I tell myself when ever I get scared or think I can't do anything. I may be brave but nothing stops the nightmares of my torture by that "bitch!" she was bloody insane, her evil cackles still ring in my ears.

She's the reason I've found myself wandering these corridors at night, this is my third night back and already I feel damaged and out of place.

A loud bang rang through the corridor causing me to become petrified, I turned behind me slightly and tried to locate the source, my vision settled upon one of the rotting classroom doors which was moving slowly in and out. I turned to fully face the door and watched terrified as the door started to swing back and forwards quickly.

I walked quickly trying to keep my feet moving, shadows forming around me as I passed the moonlit windows of the old castle. Heavy foot steps sounded dangerously close behind me, I didn't dare to look inside I was shaking with fear. A sudden blood- curdling scream shattered my last remaining confidence, I dragged myself to follow, till I found my feet on the edge of the stairway.

"It's a trap!" The thought suddenly hit me as I stood perfectly still on the edge as if tempting fate. I looked across from me, my mind focussing on a paralyzing feeling of uneasiness, the stairs were pitch-black, I began to tremble with sickening thoughts of being pulled into the depths of darkness.

I finally gave myself enough courage to turn back to the head dorm, but before I could run away a crippling pain began working it's way through me as if it was a deadly toxin coursing through my veins.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, not caring whether I got caught by Filch. "Hmm strange, why didn't Filch hear that scream?" I thought worriedly. I finally reached my safe haven of Hogwarts, I pushed through the giant portrait faintly whispering the password, I was not staying around to chat to the occupier.

I raced up the stairs two steps at a time, slamming my door loudly. I sank to my bedroom floor, tired and confused but most of all terrified. I began to undress when a sudden burning sensation sent shivers through me, I looked to my arm to find it bleeding badly with three deep gashes near my wrist. "How the hell?" Hermione panicked.

I cleaned my wound as best as I could and tried to get some sleep. I was sure the nightmares would follow! Would I see that insane bitch once more? Would she fracture the peaceful release of slumber?

**Hope You Enjoy :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Evil Within The Walls Chapter 2**

I woke up suddenly to the sounds of banging on my bedroom door, I took my time to open it as sleep still wanted to claim me. As I swung the door open I came face to face with nothing.

"That's odd i said utterly confused, actually I take that back that is fucking creepy!"

I looked around me to try and figure out if someone was just having me on, some sick joke to scare me as a lot of students hate me being head boy.

"Granger!"

I shouted more than once, unfortunatly I got no response back. I walk bravely across the threshold till I happened to have my feet pointing right outside Grangers bedroom door.

I tried the door handle to find it surprisingly unlocked, "silly girl" I smirked to myself. My eyes lingered on her petite form, her skin looked smooth to touch tempting me to do things I only dream about, "no one must know about those, I'd get hanged if people knew that I wanted to touch their griffindor princess" I sighed, wondering what life would be like to have such an amazing clever witch within my grasp, to have her love him back with so much passion and trust.

I broke out of my thoughts when I happened to notice blood droplets trailing towards her bed. My eyes rested on her wrist which was now bleeding freely, three long gashes running deeply within her delicate skin.

A bandage was resting nearby "odd, why would she take a new bandage off" I thought puzzled.

I looked back towards her beautiful face to find her brown eyes starring at me with a look that haunted me to my bones. All of a sudden a scream erupted from within her sweet caven, her lips letting it pass as if only natural to do so. I ran to her side to make sure she was a wake and not still dreaming.

She began crying hystericaly on me, wrapping her arms around me in a death like grip, the poor witch was petrified out of her wits. I stroked her long, silky chestnut hair with my slender fingers, trying to calm her back to her normal brave state of mind I was so used to, but even I was aware something was off about Hermione this year.

I continued to whisper sweet words within her ear, when I remembered about her wrist, it was still bleeding so I looked around for any source of healing equipment, I found some ointment which was lying currently not far under her bed, I gently applied some and got to work on a small healing spell I had learned during the war. When I felt like it was the best I was going to get with it, I wrapped it up with a fresh new bandage and layed my lips gently against her now healing wound. I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched, I thought someone was standing over me.

The room smelt sour and rather foul as he took in his surroundings a little more, I knew instantly something was a miss within the room. I rested my eyes once again on Hermione's features, that's when I saw it, quick as lightening but I saw it perfectly as it reflected briefly on her soft mahogany pupil of her tear stained eyes. It scared me to my core, the evil I saw this close to my sweet witch.

I decided then and there to pick Hermione up and carry her to my bedroom, she did not struggle or put up any sort of fight which worried me slightly. I made sure to cast a large amount of protection spells on the room to keep us both safe till we knew what we were going to be up against in hours or days to come.

I watched as she curled herself within my green silk sheets, "guess I'm sleeping on the floor then" I smirked to myself.

As I bent to lay down on wooden flooring, her voice stopped me, I looked up to find my vision slightly blurred, I didn't have time to think about it when a pair of soft lips locked with my own, "Hermione was kissing me!" I screamed in my head.

She moved her plump lips with mine, it wasn't long till we found ourselves battling each other for dominance, our tongues were clashing together heavenly. Only in my dreams did I get to have my way with her, pent up desire was coursing through my veins quickly drifting south, the passion I felt was explosive!

The kiss was sending electric currents into my once pure blood, her lips had me surrendered, I was and always would be hers.


End file.
